Nexus Cieni
thumb|285px|Nexus CieniNexus Cieni (ang Nexus of Shadows) - mrocznoeldarska metropolia, znajdująca się na powierzchni starożytnego ludzkiego reliktu Mrocznej Ery Technologii. Obecnie kontrolowana przez Zaergarna Kula i jego Kabałę Złamanego Pazura, jest drugim największym skupiskiem Mrocznych Eldarów w całej rzeczywistości. Historia Mroczna Era Technologii By zrozumieć czym jest Nexus Cienii trzeba najpierw poznać historię obiektu na którym się znajduje - Gaelańskiej Sfery. Obiekt ten, będący rozmiaru księżyca, został stworzony wokół pozostałości po jakiejś bogatej w liczne minerały asteroidy w czasie Mrocznej Ery Technologii. Zautomatyzowane systemy umieściły na miejscu liczne wieże oraz anteny, jak i dodając wielopoziomowe tunele wewnątrz obiektu. Znaczna części historii dotyczącej Gaelańskiej Sfery pozostaje tajemnicą. Nawet w 41 milenium ani obcy mieszkańcy ani nieliczni badacze z Imperium którzy dotarli do tego miejsca, nie mają pojęcia jak i po co ono powstało. Tajemnicą jest również jak Gaelańska Sfera znalazla się w Pajęczym Trakcie. Opuszczona przez długie stulecia, mogła po prostu przypadkiem wpaść przez jedną z Bram Osnowy, albo zostać w nią naprowadzona przez Sztuczną Inteligencję kontrolującą ten obiekt, która chciała zbadać obcy wymiar. Istnieje też możliwość, że jakaś tajemnicza siła przeniosła Sferę w głąb Traktu, z jakiegoś bliżej nieznanego powodu. Kiedy Sfera wpadła do Pajęczego Traktatu, spędziła w nim eony, dryfując z jednego regionu do drugiego, aż w końcu starożytne siły i obce technologie były w stanie ustabilizować jej kurs, utrzymując Gaelańską Sferę w jednym, konkretnym miejscu. Ponowne odkrycie To właśnie Archontka Kabały Cienistych Cierni, Salaine Morn, odnalazła zaginiony relikt Mrocznej Ery Technologii.thumb|226px|Archontka Salaine Morn Kobieta była jedą z Drukharii, która w wyniku panującej w Commorragh sytuacji politycznej musiała udać się na wygnanie z Mrocznego Miasta, by ratować życie. Archontka spędziła wiele lat włócząc się ze swoją Kabałą po Pajęczym Trakcie, grabiąc planety i szukając miejsce, które mogłaby nazwać domem. Kiedy odnalazła Sferę, uznała ją za perfekcyjne miejsce - świetnie ukryte, z masą starożytnej technologii. Niefortunnie dla Salaine, systemy obrony jak i całe legiony automatonów broniące Galaeńskiej Sfery wciąż były w pełni aktywne i zdecydowanie zbyt potężne, by Kabała Cienistych Cierni mogła sobie z nimi poradzić sama. Nie mając wielkiego wyboru, Archontka nawiązała sojusz z Zaergarnem Kulem i jego Kabałą Złamanego Pazura. Siły dwóch Kabał uderzyły na teren na którym później miało powstać miasto, wspólnie oczyszczając je z jego starożytnych obrońców, niszcząc to czego nie mogli kontrolować i pieczętując tereny, które nie nadawały się dla nich do życia. Po oczyszczeniu strefy lądowania Salaine Morn ogłosiła powstanie nowego miasta - Nexusa Cieni. Formując Port Chociaż Mroczni Eldarzy zdezaktywowali orbitalne zabezpieczenia i zabezpieczyli strefę lądowania, wyrzeźbienie w Sferze miejsc nadających się do życia miało zająć wiele lat. Salaine i Zaergarn nie marnowali jednak czasu i szybko otwarli nowe ścieżki nadprzestrzenne mające prowadzić do Nexusa. Najbardziej popularne i najkrótsze prowadziły z Ekspansji Koronuskiej (eng. Koronus Expanse) dlatego właśnie wielu niewtajemniczoncych uważa że właśnie tam znajduje się Nexus Cieni. W miarę jak więcej Mrocznych Eldarów przybyło do Nexusa, więcej terenów Sfery musiało zostać oczyszczonych. Drukharii najczęściej po prostu prowadzili tysiące swoich niewolników przeciwko maszynom, bądź czekali aż skończy im się amunicja i wtedy uderzali. Czasem jedno i drugie. Obce rasy uzyskały pozwolenie na zamieszkanie Nexusa, tak długo jak same oczyszczą część Sfery którą zechcą zamieszkiwać. Walki o oczyszczenie Sfery były tak gwałtowne, że nawet dzisiaj wiele dzielnic Nexusa Cieni nosi znamiona brutalnej wojny, a części starożytnej ludzkiej maszynerii zwisającej z domostw mieszkańców Nexusa są dosyć częstym widokiem. Nexus Cieni, niemal natychmiast po swoim uformowaniu, zamienił się w bardzo sukcesywny port, idealne miejsce do handlu oraz baza dla wszelkich rajdów na Galaktykę. Mając czystą drogę do Ekspansji Koronuskiej i Sektora Calixis, otworzył wielu handlarzom niewolników i piratom drogę do światów, które były do tej pory poza ich zasięgiem. Miasto szybko się rozrosło, zarówno pod względem populacji i wielkości jak i ogólnego przepychu, pomimo faktu że mieszkańcy Commorragh przeklinają to miejsce (przynajmniej oficjalnie). Obcy zamieszkujący Ekspansję Koronuską oraz Renegaci z Krzyczącego Vortexa jednak bardzo cenią sobie Nexus Cieni, jako bezpieczną przystań znajdującą się dalece poza wpływami Imperium. Małe Commorragh Salaine bardzo chętnie witała w swoim mieście zarówno Mrocznych Eldarów jak i każdą inną istotę chcącą tam zamieszkać - tak długo jak regularnie płacono jej trybut, będący swoistą "zapłatą za ochronę".thumb|276px|Zaergarn Kul Archontka Cienistych Cierni umyślnie emanowała pokrętną aurą władzy, budzącej respekt u praktycznie każdego kto miał z nią do czynienia. Jej Straszliwa Wysokość, jak nakazywała się nazywać, władała Nexusem Cieni w niemal tak imponującym stopniu jak Asdrubael Vect włada swoim Mrocznym Miastem. Każdy kto próbował stanąć naprzeciw niej, ginął w straszliwy sposób. Wydawało się więc, że nikt nie będzie w stanie pozbawić jej tronu. Prawda jest jednak taka, że tam gdzie znajduje się znacząca ilość Mrocznych Eldarów, tam dojdzie w końcu do jakiegoś straszliwego aktu zdrady. Nexus Cieni nie był wyjątkiem. Pewnego dnia Zaergarn Kul przeprowadził zamach stanu a Salaine musiała raz jeszcze ratować się ucieczką ze swojego domu. Siły Złamanego Pazura wypchnęły z Nexusa wojowników Cienistego Ciernia, wprowadzając swój własny reżim. Większość mieszkańców nie odczuła jednak szczególnej różnicy - niewolnicy wciąż byli zapracowywani na śmierć, a mieszkańcy musieli płacić trybut dla władcy miasta. Salaine jednak nie zapomniała - wściekle rabuje realną przestrzeń, zbierając siły i szykując się, żeby odzyskać Nexus Cieni. Tylko czas pokaże, które z Archontów-Założycieli wyjdzie zwycięsko z tej walki. Źródła Rogue Trader: Rulebook Warhammer 40,000: Conquest Warhammer 40,000: Conquest - Boundless Hate Planetstrike (2009) Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Światy Mrocznych Eldarów